Organization 13:Runaway
by Unbound Evil
Summary: As I exited the building I remembered those last words he said. 'No one betrays the organization' As I replied back 'No one would miss me.' I kept pondering what he then said. 'Thats not true...I would.'


I walked out of the seemingly huge building. I remember his words... ''No one betrays the Organization!'' and I remember what I said back.. ''No one would miss me..'' As I exited the building finally I heard him once again. ''Thats not true... I would.'' I sighed slightly. I wish he would have never said that. It just made leaving harder, and harder. But it was too late. I didn't bother to turn back to my best friend. Rather as the Nobodies, and Heartless appeared I ignored them. Continuing to walk down while they crawled after me. I raised my hand slightly. The pure white blade appeared in my hands. As I held the hilt my thumb rested on the insignia right above it. A shadow leaped at me. With a quick horizontal slash it split into two dispersing. I continued down the forward path. I didn't have time to waste. Changing my pace to a run sighing I continued knowing that DiZ would most likely send one of the Organization to find him. If so I'll be ready to defeat them as necessary. I had to find out why I was chosen by the Keyblade. And I was afraid of my fate. Dissapearing in the end. There had to be a way to not be a nobody. I knew of the plan for Kingdom Hearts, but I knew something was wrong. And it wouldn't work. As I continued looking back I saw the Heartless far behind. The blade I was holding disappeared. I had to leave this world. What I didn't know was how I could, or how I would. Now focusing on this I knew it was useless. If I couldn't leave this world all the members that were left of the Organization would track me down. I could defeat a few, but I might also have to fight him. I couldn't destroy my best friend. I snapped back into life seeing I was surrounded by Dusks, and Shadows. I stretched out both of his arms. The same white blade appeared in his left hand, as in my right a black Blade appeared. His whole hand clenched around the Silver Hilt of the blade. As the Shadows all leaped at me I spinned bringing both blades with my body at extreme speeds. The Shadows were hit, and sent back slamming into the ground hard, and dispersing. Now I began to work on the Dusk throwing his blade at each who were too far away from him. Those who were close felt a barrage of my Melee attacks. I finished the dusks easily soon after. I walked forward continuing until finally I was in a small alley. I then remembered I was part of the Organization. I wasn't trained well, but I knew I could do many things. Throwing my arm forward I closed my eyes concentrating. A green portal appeared on the floor infront of me. ''Yes.. It worked.'' But where it would take me I didn't know. Hopefully it was far enough from this world. I jumped down into the portal. I looked very shady with a Black Robe on, but thats all I had currently. I pulled the hood up on my head as I landed in an overly bright world. I looked up seeing a slightly bright world. As a Shadow appeared infront of me a white beam came knocking it into the air and destroying it. ''Where am I?'' Continuing down a path I saw a few ducks, and stores. Walking to them I sighed. ''What town is this?'' The duck looked at me strangely. ''Hollow Bastion.'' I fell down to one knee holding my head. ''Hollow Bastion?'' I held back a scream sealing my mouth. The pain in my head was extreme. I rose from the floor looking at the ruined Tower. ''Maleficent's castle.'' I said. This was strange. Suddenly I remembered a few things about the town besides the people. I continued from the strange ducks up the stairs, and past what seemed to be some kind of cooler. As I entered a new part of the Town I saw a building. I decided to just mind my own business. As I continued to walk I supposed it was time to take a trip to Maleficent's Castle. As I continued into the Bailey and kept going finally after minutes of exploring I entered the Dark Depths. As I continued looking down I saw something. It shocked me so much I fell forward. Now I was plunging into what shocked me. An Army of Heartless. How was this possible? It would take more than me to defeat an army like that. As the Black Blade appeared in my right hand I impaled it into the wall. As I slid down the blade followed slightly before it stopped completely holding me up. ''That.. Was close.'' I looked down again and saw the army. Who could be responsible for this? He kept asking himself. The white blade appeared in his free left hand. ''Oh well. Time for some information.'' As he pulled himself up he pushed the white blade into the wall scaling up it.

Author: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters within this story. And yeah new story. Vw00t?


End file.
